murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence Meyers
Election Day |mention = |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = |job = Government Agent }} Terrence Meyers is a Canadian government agent who has the power to threaten Toronto Constabulary officers with being tried for treason if they don't follow his instructions. Meyers was sent to Jerseyville to oversee a new defence project involving a powerful dirigible. In order to cover up the project, Meyers led two military officers in creating a Martian conspiracy that would take precedence in the minds of the locals. Unfortunately, an innocent man called Henri Gaston was killed in the process. When Detective William Murdoch and Constable George Crabtree discover the hidden base, Meyers dropped all pretenses, confessed everything before chloroforming the two officers and dropped them in the middle of a field. Meyers then removed all evidence of his project from the barn, while Chief Constable Stockton passed Brackenreid a letter from the Prime Minister to order them to stop investigating. ("The Annoying Red Planet") Meyers returns to Station House Four on a mission to retrieve a dangerous death ray that had been constructed by James Pendrick, who was currently imprisoned. On Murdoch's advice, he arranges for the weapon to be test fired a second time so the constabulary could locate it. However, the Pendrick farmhouse they expected to find it turned out to be a trap, as the weapon was in fact mobile. Murdoch, Meyers, Crabtree, Brackenreid and Nikola Tesla took cover in water tanks that protected them from the effects of the death ray. Meyers was later cross to learn that it was in fact Sally Pendrick who was the mastermind behind this plot and had gone into the wind. But after Murdoch manages to find and destroy the weapon, Meyers expresses his thanks to the detective, stating that he feels that the death ray is better in no one's hands. ("The Tesla Effect") Meyers pays Station House No. Four another visit after a bombing at a carpet shop. Meyers explained his belief that anarchists perpetrated the bombing as a statement against capitalism. With the American and Canadian governments in talks of inviting the President over to foreign soil, Meyers feared the anarchists working to topple governments. He and Murdoch infiltrate an anarchist group led by Emma Goldman, which was also infiltrated by American agent Allen Clegg. After a short time, Murdoch judged that these anarchists are harmless, just before another explosion went off. The explosion was committed by an anarchist, Pierce, who was encouraged by Clegg. When Murdoch was exposed by a new member of the group, Meyers turned against him to preserve his cover, though the detective was allowed to leave with Pierce. Later, after Murdoch was able to get a confession out of Pierce that he was responsible for the second bombing, Crabtree came with evidence that the first bombing was committed by the owner of the building to force his tenant to leave. Meyers then escorted Clegg to the train station so he would accompany Goldman back to the States. ("War on Terror") Meyers returned once again when Murdoch began investigating a death involving an airplane inventor. He confiscated the burned corpse of Matthews, which was found in a test aircraft crash. Meyers later found Murdoch and Brackenreid at his old barn, standing over the unconscious body of one of his agents who was guarding the Pendrick Arrow, which was stolen by another party. Back at Station House Four, when the officer reveal that they found a set of number found in the victim's stomach, Meyers admits that he set up a contest under the alias of Samuel Mortimer to see which inventor could create an aircraft to drop a 100 pound load. After being shown the numbers, which he assumed to be a cipher, Meyers confiscated them, unaware that Murdoch had copied them. He later returned to the station, admitting to Murdoch that the number don'T match any known ciphers but Crabtree determines it to be a train-car label, large enough to fit the Pendrick Arrow for transportation. After determines the destination of the train to be in America, Meyers gives Murdoch the location of a decommissioned military base. After Murdoch rescues James Pendrick and his airplane, landing in Niagara Falls, Meyers arrives and attempts to confiscate the machine, only for Pendrick to push his invention over the falls. Pendrick was spared retaliation, as Murdoch reasoned to Meyers that Pendrick had destroyed his own property. Defeated, Meyers spitefully tells Pendrick that he had betrayed his country. ("Murdoch Air)") Just a week after President McKinley was assassinated by an anarchist, Meyers returned to Station House Four to put the constabulary to round up suspected anarchists, including Emma Goldman, to find out if the assassin had any accomplices. During one of the roundups, Meyers got in contact with one of his informants, whom unknown to him was also double dealing with the Americans. Meyers soon got caught up in a frame up attempt set by Clegg, to ensure that his government would disavow him for murder but Murdoch discovered the truth before he could be extradited. After Clegg was let go due to diplomatic immunity, Meyers felt no hard feelings towards him, telling the police officers that Clegg's actions were a form of respect. ("The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold") As said by Meyers in "I, Murdoch", he prefers smoking Havana Cigars. Gallery File:Red_planet_04.jpg|In "The Annoying Red Planet" File:Red_planet_11.jpg|In "The Annoying Red Planet" Category:Recurring Characters